


Let Me Fill the Hole in Your Heart

by KarmelZilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Regina works at an orphanage, struggling to fill her heart after the death of Daniel, her late husband. Emma is pulled into their lives, by little Henry and is attracted to the possibility of a family.





	1. Chapter One

Emma was barely breathing as she drove slowly in the dark, looking back and forth on the street, looking for a house this kid belonged to. He was just chatting away, telling her she was pretty, that they had the same eyes and everyone always commented on his eye and how pretty they were. He was glad they were from her. His voice just glazed over her, filling the space between and around them. She still didn’t believe this was actually happened. She was sure that a closed adoption meant she was never going to see him, ever again. Wasn’t that the definition? She refused to look over at him, her eyes remaining on the road.

            She couldn’t look at him. The more she looked at him, the more she saw herself and his father. The more it became real. She just wanted to get this kid home, wanted to go to sleep and not speak of this again. Maybe pretend the most painful mistake of her life didn’t just show up at her doorstep.

“So, are you going to stay?” Henry suddenly asked and Emma raised a brow, fear blocking her heart.

“Stay where, kid?” She asked, driving even slower as she neared the street. She wasn’t going to miss this kids house.

“With me. Here. I just found you and I don’t want you to disappear again. That’s my house.” He pointed and Emma stopped on the breaks, turning to him, but not looking at his face. She had to explain to him that she couldn’t be a part of his life. But then the sign in front of the house came into view and her heart started to sink into the twisted mess that was her stomach. They had stopped at an orphanage. “Mill’s home for boys and girls,” It what they sign said. No. This couldn’t be happening, not to her… not to this kid. “No. You can’t live here. I gave you up so you could have your best chance. Not so you could have my life.” She said, finally looking at the kid and regretting it. He tilted his head to the side, a frown on his lips. Her mind immediately started racing with what she could do to save him. She could help. He wasn’t going to stay in the system.

What if she took him into foster care until she found him a loving family? She could do that. It wasn’t like he was a baby, he was ten, he could do things by himself; like go to the bathroom and eat and bathe. She could help him, like no one helped her. “Okay, Henry. I’ll help you.”

A look of confusion crossed his features. He probably wasn’t used to the term help and people offering it. I wasn’t a common thing in the system.

“Help? You’re going to stay!” He asked, excitement filling him.

She shook her head, putting the car in park and turning it off. She couldn’t just kidnap him, that wouldn’t go over well during foster care. “No Henry.” Again, she was struck with pain at the fall of his features, the look of sadness in his eyes. He was right, he did have her eyes. “I’m going to see if I can take you in to foster. I’ll help you find a family. Don’t worry.” She explained and opened her door.

Henry scrambled out after her, trying to catch up. “Wait. You can’t.”

She stopped looking down at him, “What do you mean I can’t? Obviously, not tonight, I can’t kidnap you. Trust me, it’ll do more harm than good.”

“No. I mean you can’t adopt me.” She wasn’t planning to. “I have a m-“

“HENRY!” A loud scream filled the air, making Emma jump. A dark-haired woman opened the door to the house and ran down the porch steps. She looked relieved, but furious. Emma stepped in front of the kid, she wasn’t going to let him get hurt.

He ran out in front of her, hugging the women. What? Emma’s head was swimming, she was so confused. “Emma, I was trying to tell you. I have a mom. This is Regina.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma stays the night.

Emma took a step back in surprise, her brain halting, now in shock. His mother? He had a mom. Her brain was slow to form the thoughts, trying to understand everything that was happening, all the sudden emotion that she had.  Why in the world did he come find her, if he had a freaking mother? Why were they at the orphanage? He had it way better than every poor kid in that place. He had someone he belonged to.

Unless, she was a foster mother and was just using him to get the government check. The look on her face, though, said the opposite. She was terrified for him, confused as to who Emma was and why she was with her child. She knelt on the cold ground, adjusting his scarf and coat, touching his cheek, asking if he was okay. Where he was. Motherly questions. She felt stupid, thinking that someone might need her to save them. She shook her head, pushing a blonde strand behind her ear.

“Who are you?” Regina finally ask, standing, not letting Henry go, her arm securely around his skinny shoulders.

Emma blinked, licking her lips and looking at the dark haired women. “Um, Emma… Emma Swan. He um, look the kid came to my door stop, I was just bringing him home.” She said, bringing her hands up in a defensive mode.

Regina swallowed, curbing her attitude, and trying to rationalize. It wasn’t this women’s fault, Henry was the one that ran off. “Ms. Swan, thank you for bringing my son back.” She said very crisp, clearly making it know she wasn’t looking for small talk. Well, neither was Emma. She nodded and turned to drive home, leave them to their lives.

“Wait! Emma!” Henry shouted and she stopped, but didn’t turn around to.  “Mom, It’s super late. Can’t she stay the night? Please, I just found her!” Something in her chest sunk, or maybe it tightened, she wasn’t sure, she just knew that it hurt and his words caused it. She slowly turned around to explain to him that she shouldn’t be here anyway, she gave him away.

“Henry,” The woman started slowly with a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Mom, she can stay in the extra room down stairs. Please, just for tonight. I can talk with her tomorrow.” He explained, completely serious, not an ounce of a whine in his voice.

“Look, kid, it’s totally-“Emma started, beginning to break it off easy for him. She couldn’t even imagine what he might be feeling.

“Fine. One night. Ms. Swan, you can stay in our spare bedroom for the night. Please, it’s dark and late. You can get some rest. It’s really the least I can do, since you brought him back to me, safely.” Regina said, her voice monotone, expression blank.

“I really…” She started and then made the mistake of looking down at Henry. His eyes were big and begging, the color soft, pleading with her and this time she realize that it was her heart pounding in her chest. “…appreciate it.  Thank you.”

It was like a light sudden clicked on inside Henry, the beams pouring from his body, touching those around him. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, seeing the bright, festive tree and the presents gathered under it. He launched himself at Emma, His thin arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

Emma stiffened like a plank, eyes wide, unsure what to do, heart pounding painfully inside her chest. Her hands raised in the air, afraid to touch him, afraid to break him. She made eye contact with Regina, her face screwed up in a picture of pain, but trying to hide it as she watched her son hug his birth mother. When she saw the uncertainty and pain in Emma’s eyes she cleared her throat, stepping forward to pull Henry back.

“Okay, Henry, go get ready for bed. I’ll be there soon.” She said softly, her thumb brushing over his brow. He pulled back and nodded, running up to the porch of the house next to the orphanage.

Emma’s head cocked to the side, feeling a breath she didn’t know she was holding. He didn’t live in the home. “I’m really sorry.”

Regina held her hand up, silencing her. “It’s okay, Ms. Swan. Let’s come inside.” She said, turning, to the police officer that Emma had noticed, but forgot was there. “Thanks, Graham. It’s fine. You can go home.”

The man nodded, the corner of his lips tilting up before he turned and left. Swallowing thickly, Emma followed the shorter women inside. The house was large and extremely neat, she was sure, even under a microscope, she wouldn’t find a spec of dust. Lips in a thin line, she followed the woman down a hall and then another to a door. She opened it and stepped aside, clearly not wanting to engage in conversation, which was okay with the blonde.

“There are extra blankets in the closet.” She said and turned to leave, but stopped, turning back and starring up at Emma. “You are leaving in the morning, Swa,” That wasn’t a request. “Despite what Henry wants you to do, you are not filling his head with crazy ideas of you taking him from me.” Her voice was low and threatening, strong. She definitely was a woman used to getting what she wanted.

Emma didn’t speak, she wasn’t sure she had the courage to. She nodded and bit her lip before taking a couple of steps into the large, equally clean room. “Thanks.” Was all she managed, shutting the door on the brunette and letting out a soft sigh when she heard her walking away.

Regina unclenched her fist, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out before making her way upstairs to her runaway son. She tapped her fist once on the door before opening and smiling at Henry’s tussled hair, his body clad in his Avenger’s pajamas. She sat on the edge of his bed and reached her hand out to caress his cheek.

“Henry, did… did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” She asked, voice soft, wide, boring into her nine-year old’s eyes.

Henry’s eyes widened, rapidly shaking her head. “Mommy,” He addressed her in a way he hadn’t for years. “I didn’t want to hurt you. That’s why I thought I wouldn’t tell you I was going to get her. I know it would have made you really sad, like all the other times I asked about her before. You would always get this really sad look on your face.” He looked down at the folded fingers in his lap, swallowing before looking back up. “I love you, mom, I wanted to find Emma because I was really curious to know her. I wanted to know what she was like. If she was like me. I’m sorry I hurt you.” He apologized, taking a deep breath. It was a lot to say fro him, and he got it all out, eyes watery.

Of course, he would be feeling this way. He was getting older, more mature and he was at work with her every day, playing and talking with his friends, and none of them had parents. They were all bound to talk about having them, Henry was going to be curious about his birth mother. Share in the sorrow the all kids possessed: Why did they give me up?

She moved closer to him, wrapping him into a tight hug. “Oh, Henry, If I knew how much you wanted to see her, meet her, I would have arranged something for you. I would do anything for you.” She admitted and      kissed the top of his head. “I’ll let you talk with her tomorrow, but only if I’m with you.” She said, the last part, pulling away to look down at him, voice commanding. She didn’t want them to be together alone, mainly because she had this irrational; fear of Ms. Swan taking her baby boy away.

“Okay, mom. Goodnight.” He said, settling down and snuggling under his covers. She stood and kissed his forehead, “I love you, Henry.”

“Love you too, mom.”

Smiling, she shut the door and walked down the hall to her room, her stomach in knots as she got herself ready for bed.  She hoped that the blonde downstairs in her guest room would leave tomorrow, leaving them in peace. Leaving her alone with her son.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think?! I plan on having the next chapter be pretty big, but I wanted to establish the good relationship with Henry and Regina. and add a little commanding Regina in there.


	3. Chapter Three

Pain.

That's the only thing that was present in her body and mind now. The agonize pushing and pulling of her body, the ripping sensation in her lower half, the contraction of muscles. God, she thought she was dying! Her body sweating, heart pounding quickly and painfully in her chest, threatening to pop out.

She laid in the hospital bed, foot cuffed to the rail so she couldn't get away. The cold room and bland walls did nothing to improve her condition, if anything it made it worse as she starred up at the white ceiling, screaming as another contraction hit her hard.

"Come on, Emma. You can do it. Another push. You can do it, Emma." The nurse and doctor encouraged her, the nurses warm fingers on her shoulder, willing her to lift herself and push.

She hated him. Emma had never hated a person as much as she hated this baby's father right now. She never wanted to be pregnant, never wanted the misery and pain the last month's had gotten her. She couldn't be a mother. She wanted to give this kid everything she never had, and that wasn't going to happen if she kept him.

Tears rolled down her red cheeks, her head throbbing, throat sore, but she continued to scream as pain hit her again and  again.

"One more push. One more, Emma." The doctor chanted and the nurse helped her push for the final time, her fist wrapped around the bar of the bed, knuckles white, muscles clenched painfully. Please, please, please. "There we are. It's a boy."

Emma collapsed, a new kind of pain tearing her up as the sharp cries of the baby filled the room. That's all she heard was him and something inside wanted to hold him, tell him it was going to be okay. Keep that little human being she made close to her chest, safe and warm. The doctor spoke to her, but she didn't hear him, she could only hear the baby, tears falling down her face. No, she couldn't look at him, she turned away from him as much as she could, trying to catch her breath. If she saw him, she might endanger his future.

"Just so you know, Emma, you can always change your mind."

The sweaty blonde shook her head, his words breaking through the barrier of the, now soft, cries. "No. I can't be a mother."

She couldn't. She didn't know how. She wanted him to have a fighting chance and being with her, he wouldn't have that. She was never going to see him, never taint him with her presence. He was going to be good and happy.

The room was drowning out all sound when suddenly the door opened and brunette woman came in, heels and impeccably dressed. She took the baby from the doctor and a surge of anxiety shot through Emma. Something wasn't right. Wait. "Wait!" Her voice cracked, but no one paid attention attention the broken blonde on the bed. "No. Wait. Give him to me." She demanded, suddenly wanting, needing to have him in her arms. The woman shook her head, glaring at the blonde and walking away from the them. Emma tried to get up. Tried to go after them, but she was cuffed to the bed. She was stuck, every muscle in her body protesting against her moving. He was gone and and something wasn't right. "Come back! Give me my son!" She screamed , fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Emma shot up in bed, covered in sweat, desperately trying to catch her breath. Her hand covered her heart, trying to calm the wild thing as she woke. It had been years, nine to be exact, since she had that dream, although it had always ending with her not taking him, convinced she couldn't have him. Regina taking him away from her was definitely a new addition.

Sighing, she looked around the room and scrambled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She ended up washing her face in the sink. There was toothpaste, but no brush, so she brushed her teeth with her finger and then combed her hair with her other fingers. Presentable, she put her shoes and jacket back on, checking the time. It was early, half past seven and she needed to get going.

She thought that if she could just slip out without them noticing, everything could go back to normal. Henry would be upset he didn't get to talk to her, but he would get over it. He could go back to his normal life and be perfectly fine. She was no longer afraid that he was on the same path she used to be on. He obviously had a living mother and she wasn't sure about his father, but he was good.

~

Regina woke with a headache. She didn't get much sleep last night, and her mind was still racing with worry. She thought she had lost her son last night, a terrifying experience she never want to experience again in this life time. It any life time! Shaking her head, and then wincing, she rolled out of bed and moved to the bathroom. If any luck, Emma Swan would be gone and it would be like this didn't even happen.

She finished in the bathroom, slipping on her red, fuzzy slipper Henry had gotten her this Christmas, she moved to his room to wake him up.

He was softly snoring away. His hair messy, mouth parted, face peaceful . He was the most precious thing in the world. She was tempted to let him sleep, he had a crazy day yesterday; but then she smirked to herself . Waking him can be his punishment. Walking to the bed, she gently shook his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "Wake up, my prince."

Long, dark lashes fluttering, Henry yawn and rolled over in bed with a slowly smile. "Hi mom." He greeted and her heart warmed, until his face slowly lit up again like last night and he bound out of bed. "I get to talk to Emma!" And he opened his door to run to the bathroom. Sighing, she waited foe him to finish in the bathroom while she cursed that blonde woman. When he finished, hands still wet from washing, they both descended the stairs, walking to the kitchen.

Regina froze when they entered, grabbing Henry's arm to keep him close. Emma was dressed in her close from yesterday, hair in a ponytail, sitting at her dinner table with HER mug filled with coffee and the newspaper in her hand. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning. Hope you don't mind I stepped outside to get the... " She paused, looking at the front of the paper  and rolled her eyes, "The daily mirror. I made coffee, if you want some." She was so... so... so at home. Regina was instantly angry.

"Ms. Swan, how-"

"Emma, I'm so glad you're here. Are you going to have breakfast with us? You and I can still talk right? I want to know everything about you." The kid was grinning from ear to ear, making it impossible fore Emma not to smile back. "We are still on for the interview of Emma. If, " She turned to look at Regina with a very small smile. "If it's okay with your mother."

She clearly put emphasis on mother,  clearly giving Regina the title and letting her know, she meant no harm. Regina was in charge and had the reigns in her hands. She liked that, it made her feel better, more in control.The brunette looked to her son and slowly nodded, moving to get some coffee. "That would be fine. Only until 2, then we are going next door, alright Henry? "She said, wanting them in her sights at all time. She pulled out her phone, getting ready to text Belle of the situation.

Henry smiled, leaning towards the blonde. "So, we have toaster waffles. Mom only lets me have them when it's a special day. I think this is a special day." He grinned, his little face, lighting up as he hopped down and ran to the freezer, managing to hop up and pull a box of blueberry waffles down. She turned to watch him, eyes wide, fascinated. He was such a happy kid, like nothing in the world could touch him. While he was putting the waffles in the toaster, Emma looked up to Regina to find her looking at her.

Something sparked, like a shock going through her stomach. She looked back to Henry, smiling as looked at her. "Do you want syrup, Emma?"

"Sure kid. I would love some."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the next chapters. And, yes, I know that there are mistakes. When I have the time, hopefully soon, I will edit these works. But for now, I get Ideas, I write, I post. Or else, I'll forget. I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome. Always room for improvement.


	4. Chapter Four

"So, why did you give me away, Emma?" Henry asked, cocking his head to the side, eyes curious.

Emma flinched like she had been physically slapped, knocking her cocoa over and cursing as the still hot liquid slashed into her lap. "I'm sorry. Damn, ah, do you have..." She stuttered, standing, the chair knocked to the floor behind her, her hands trying to stop the  hot liquid from reaching the floor.

"Here," Regina said, a hint in her voice of irritation. When Emma didn't immediately take the towel, Regina huffed a sigh and moved in front of her, smacking her hands away. "I agreed to let you stay here, not to ruin my furniture." Regina whispered hotly, not wanting Henry to over hear.

Emma wrinkled her nose at what Regina said. She didn't mean to knock over the cocoa. She was just surprised at what Henry said, flinching at the guilt that dropped in her stomach. She never was guilty before, she didn't understand. She gave him up to give him his best chance. And he got it, she could see that Regina and Henry loved each other very much. He was happy, why was she even here?

She stepped back away from the table, looking over at Henry. He stood at his chair, watching them with a smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed, wondering why he got such a kick out of her now being hated by his mom. His eyes connected with hers and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Emma, so, why did you give me away?" He asked again and she stiffened.

He wasn't going to give up, was he? Regina straightened and glared up at her before walking by to clean out the towel. She swallowed and moved over to him, kneeling to be eye lever. She needed to explain that her giving him away was for the best. She was toxic, not good for kids. She should have left this morning.

"Henry, I-" She paused, looking down, trying to find the words. How do you crush a kid, without crushing him? "I gave you up so you could have your best chance. I couldn't- can't- raise a child. My environment isn't good for you. But, it looks like I did the right thing. You're happy, here, with Regina. She loves you."

She turned back to look at the dark haired woman, standing behind them with her arms crossed and a steel expression on her face. Emma turned back to Henry, her heart clenching because his face was falling. The light going out. "I'm sorry, kid, but I can't be here. You have to stay here with you mom. You're life is perfect, and for it to continue to be so, I can't be apart of the picture." She ended, her own throat closing. She had the burning urge to hold him, hug him goodbye, but she didn't. It would only make it harder to leave. Swallowing, she stood and turned to Regina.

"Sorry for your table. Um, bye." She muttered awkwardly, stepping around her to grab her red leather and walking to the door.

Just leave, that's what you were good at, that's how it has to be. Emma repeated to herself until she got to her car. When she got home, everything would be okay. Life would go back to normal. She firmly believed that, driving out of the small town, still a small tear escaping and running down her cheek.

She shouldn't feel this way, Henry wasn't hers. She shut her eyes for just a moment, wanting this horrible feeling of being lost to go away. When she opened them, a large Dalmatian was in the middle of the street. Heart pounding, she gasped and swerved to not hit the damn animal. Instead, she hit the Storybrooke sign, her head smacking into the steering wheel.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Emma opened her eyes and then immediately shut them, pain exploding in her skull. Groaning, she tried lifting her hand, rubbing her throbbing head. What the hell happened?! Slowly, this time, she opened her eyes and flinched at the face hovering above hers. It was a thin, pale face with squinty grey eyes. Lights were overhead, burning her retinas, causing the throbbing to increase.

“Ms. Swan?” The man, the doctor, she assumed, considering his white lab coat and clip board.

            She blinked, hand finally reaching and touching her forehead, hissing at the contact. “What happened?”

The doctor cocked his head to the side, pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket and stepped forward. “You don’t remember?” She thought back to the last thing she remembered as he opened her lids and shined the light in her eyes. “Look up.”

She was with Henry and Regina, she remembered that. She remembered spilling the cocoa and leaving. Then… the dog. “There was a dog in the street. I swerved… damn it! Is it okay?” She asked, knowing she would feel crappy if she hit the stupid mutt.

            “The dog is fine, Ms. Swan. You on the other hand…” He trailed off, putting the light away and writing something on the papers he had.

She raised her brow, lightly touching her forehead. “And I would be…?” She asked, looking around the hospital and noticing the lack of patients and rushing and noise. This was a small town and she was used to the craziness of the city.

            “You have a concussion, Ms. Swan. A pretty bad one considering it rendered you unconscious.” He paused, looking to the commotion that just started around the corner. She looked over, curious as to what was going on and then sighed when Henry came running around the corner, stopping at her bed.

            “Emma! Are you okay! Cool, you have butterfly stitches! Do they hurt? You have a big bruise.” He rambled and she looked at the doctor and back to the kid.

            Regina came around the corner next, much more calm, and looked like she was trying to control a sneer. “Ms. Swan, I heard you ruined our town sign.”

            She sat back, rolling her eyes, trying not to wince at the pain it caused her. “I didn’t mean to, there was a dog.” She had a feeling that she was going to be saying that over and over.

“Yeah. Pongo got loose. Archie and Leroy saw you and Leroy told Graham. He’s our sheriff. And then Graham came to our house and I begged mom to come see you to make sure you weren’t dead.” Henry took a deep breath, saying all that in one breath. She smirked, patting his shoulder.

“Not dead yet, kid.” She said and looked to the doctor.

“Nope. I can confirm that. But, you did have a bad knock to the head, so it will be wise to stay here. You need to be woken every two hours to make sure you don’t fall into a coma. You live in Boston, correct? You live alone?” The doctor, Whale, his name tag said, asked and she nodded. “Yes, that is too far away for you to travel home, especially with the medication you are on now.”

What was she going to do? She would really do anything to not stay in the hospital. She hated these places. “Is there a place I can stay, like a bed and breakfast, or-“

“Stay with us!” Henry shouted, jumping on the balls of his feet. “Please, momma. Let her stay with us. She’s hurt and Granny’s is so far away. You won’t let me walk there alone. This means I can talk to her more. Please, mom, I’ll do extra chores and make sure that I do all my homework before I hang out with her.” He had his hands pressed together, begging her to let Emma stay.

Emma tried shaking her head, not want to cause them anymore trouble. She really shouldn’t be staying in contact with him. It was a closed adoption. She didn’t want to hurt him, but there was something inside her that urged her to make Regina say yes. She didn’t want to be away from him.

Her green eyes connected with dark chocolate ones. She could see the battle behind her eyes. She wanted to say no, wanted to be rid of this intruder that came barging into their lives, but she didn’t want to upset Henry. Pressing her lips into a thin line, a dark expression clouded her features before they relaxed, the abrupt storm gone. “Fine. Henry, she can stay.” She relented, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Flood gates opened inside her, letting relief flow through her before she snapped the doors close. No, this was a bad idea.  “Really, I don’t.”

Henry turned to her, eyes large and watery, lip pouting, begging her to stay with his little round face. All he wanted was to know about her. What was the harm in that? “Thank you. I’ll stay, you can put those puppy dog eyes away.” She said, standing, despite Whale’s protest. “Please, I want to leave.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he sighed with a nod. “Regina, I have some things to discuss with you if Ms. Swan will be under your care.”

The brunette shut her eyes and sighed, looking at Henry and then Emma, before leaving him with Emma to go with the doctor. Emma sighed, looking around for her jacket. A nurse came in, handing her, her possessions, and the discharge papers. She was really doing this? Yes, she was, because she really didn’t want to break this little kids heart.

Regina and the doctor came back as she slipped on her coat. “So, ready to blow this Popsicle stand?” Emma asked, making Henry giggle.

Letting out a sound of disgust, Regina pulled her blazer closer to her body. “Let’s go. I must get back to work. And Henry, you have homework to finish.”

Nodding, she followed, accepting the package of bandages and stitches from the nurse before the got to the black Mercedes. “Hey, do you know what happened to my car?” Emma asked, getting in the passenger side.

“The bug! Graham took it to the garage. It was smooshed!” Henry said from the back, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Wha-?” Emma sounded, her jaw dropping. Her car! She really couldn’t leave without her car. Damn it!

“Close your mouth, Swan. It will be fixed and then you can leave.” Regina grumbled and Emma snapped her mouth shut. She hoped so.

~

“Yeah, it’s going to be about two weeks for the parts to come in. And I’ve pulled all the strings I can, on request of Ms. Mills.” Nick, the mechanic said, whipping his hands on a rag.

“Oh, really? Are you sure?” Emma asked, looking sadly at her little yellow bug.

“Yup. At least. Sorry.” Nick said with a little shrug, turning on his heel and leaving Emma to walk back to the house, shoulders slumped. Regina was going to love that Emma had to stay for two more weeks longer than they planned. They had gotten home from the hospital and Emma asked how to get to the garage, bouncing down town to see her car.

Sighing, she pressed her lips into a thin line, wondering how she was going to get through the next couple weeks, unscathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Emma! I love Henry, the little stinker.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters, hello! I write this and then just laugh at what I have planned for my characters..not my characters...

“Fine, Ms. Swan. Please, leave me now.” Regina said, waving her hand at her blonde house guest.

The girl still stood before her in her office, shifting her weight from side to side, wringing her hands in front of her. She took a breath, wanting nothing more than the woman to leave, give her peace. When Regina leaned back in her chair, hands, folded over her stomach, glaring up at the girl. “Ms. Swan, I said it was fine. I gave you permission to stay until you recuperate. You can stay until your horrible beast is fixed. You can talk with MY son. Under my supervision, of course.” She said, straightening, and leaning her elbows against the desk, looking down at her work. “Then, dear, you will leave.”

She continued to write notes, going over the homes budget; only she wasn’t focused on the paperwork, she was focused on the breathing of the blonde in front of her, waiting for her to leave. _Please, just go._

After a few breaths, she did. Turning on her heels, she left the room, Regina let out a soft sigh of relief when the door shut behind her. She dropped her pen, leaning back in her chair, heart pounding in her chest. Regina really didn’t like that women. She just came barging into her home, tempting her son. She wouldn’t have it. She would leave soon and their lives would go back to normal. Just her and Henry.

Shaking her head, she went back to work, pushing the intruder out of her mind and focused on her son and their future.

~~~

Regina looked up as her office door opened again and Henry came in, face red. “Mom! Hurry. Dani fell and is bleeding. She says she wants you.” He ran back out, little feet pounding against the hardwood.

Worried, Regina stood and hurried after her son, stopping in the bathroom, by her bedroom, to grab the first aid kit. When she reached the kitchen, where a soft noise was coming from, she slowed down, slowly opening the door. Angry rose in her chest at the sight before her. Mr. Swan crouched before the small blonde girl, holding her hands.

“There, all better, I told you it wasn’t going to be that bad. Did I lie, Dani?” Emma asked softly, head cocked to the side.

The small girl smiled brightly, something she only ever did for Regina. “No, Emma. Thank you bunches.” Dani leaned forward, kissing Emma’s cheek and scrambling off the chair, running to Henry and running back outside. Emma gave a small laugh, standing, and moving to the garbage.

Boiling, Regina crossed her arms over her chest, slamming the first aid kit on the counter. Emma jumped, hand over her heart as she spun, looking at Regina with wide eyes. “Regina! Fuck, warn a girl.”

Her dark eyes narrowed, walking closer. “You watch your mouth, Mr. Swan. What are you doing here?” She asked, finger pointing at Emma’s chest.

Emma’s brows furrowed, looking at the seat where Dani was sitting. “She fell, I helped.”

Regina bit her lip as furry coursed through her, taking a breath to compose herself, she pressed her thumb and forefinger just above her brows, trying to calm herself. Opening her eyes, she found Emma with her arms crossed over her chest, lips pressed into a thin line. “How? How did you get her to smile and speak to you?”

Confusion crossed Emma’s features, “What do you mean? I asked if she was okay and when she started crying, I picked her up and brought her to the kitchen. On the way, she asked for you.” She said, cocking her head to the side. “Does she normally not talk?”

Regina shook her head, thoroughly shocked. “No, Ms. Swan. She doesn’t. It took me months to get her to talk to me. She doesn’t even speak to Henry.” She admitted, looking the blonde over and trying to figure out what was so special about her.

“She gave up hope.” Emma said, shrugging and moving to the counter, grabbing a mug and taking a sip.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked, stepping closer and leaning in, wanting to hear every word she said.

“I know kids like her, I was that kid. She gave up hope of ever being able to belong to someone.” She said, green eyes meeting brown ones.

“Oh, please. She’s seven years old, she doesn’t even know what hope is.” Regina sneered, stepping back, no longer interested.

“She does.” Emma countered, setting her mug down and clenching her fist. “She just lost it. How many homes has she been to? How many families have denied her?  You don’t understand what it feels like to be abandoned, like you don’t matter. To be forgotten, especially at such a young age. You lose hope pretty quickly and have to find a way to deal. If you don’t understand that, get another job, lady.” She yelled, Emma hitting Regina’s shoulder with hers as she walked passed to get out.

Regina held her shoulder, looking at the blonde’s back as she stormed out. She did not intend for that to happen and unbelievably, she felt bad for the pain she saw in Emma’s eyes as she yelled at her. Sighing, she grabbed the kit and walked back up to the work she needed to finish. She shoved Emma Swan from her mind, intending to avoid and forget her during her stay. She didn’t need the distraction or the anger the woman trailed with her and shoved at Regina. She just needed to find a way to deal with her for the next week or so. Regina could do that. She was nothing if not patient.

~~~

"Stupid. Stupid. She's such a bitch! Ah!" Emma stormed down the street, trying to blow off steam. She left the house, ignoring the kids calls and nearly running. What in the world was she doing here?! That...woman obviously did not want her here. Maybe she should just walk to a bus station and go home. But, she promised the kid she would stay and she was supposed to be woken every two hours to make sure she didn't die. Gosh, she almost forgot about her head, the thing that was pulsing with pure pain right now. She really was not welcome here though, and besides, the kid was young, he would forget about her.

"Stupid." She went back to her mantra, shoving her hands into her pockets and kicking  pebbles out of her way. "Stupid."

She turned the corner and then yelped as she crashed into something, knocking her off balance. She fell to the ground, banging her elbow and jostling her head. "Aaah," she grumbled, holding her pounding head, hand over her butterfly stitches.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay, Oh!? You're bleeding!"

Emma opened her eyes to see a women her age, dark, short hair, babbling apologies. She pulled her hand from her banged for head and fact, did see blood. "Fuck. "

She whispered, refusing the girls hand and got to her feet herself. "It's okay. It was my fault to." She said suddenly to get her to shut up.

"Here, come in here and we'll get you cleaned up." She said, taking her hand and dragging her into Granny' s diner.

Emma was shoved into the bathroom, watching the women rush around, wetting paper towels. "You really don't have to." Emma tried to say, but the short haired woman shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, let me make it up to you. I really need to watch where I'm going sometimes. I was just reading a report from school and shouldn't have been. What's your name?" She rambled again, standing close and gently dabbing the wet towel on her forehead.

Emma looked her over,eyes skimming over her face. "Uh, Emma." She whispered, aware that the girl was less than two inches from her face.

A bright smile light up her whole face; Emma felt a pang in her stomach, reminded of Henry. "I have a daughter named Emma."

The blonde gave a little smile, flinching when the woman pressed against her cut. She hissed, pulling back her tissue and getting another. Her having a daughter explained the warmth seeping from her. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

A light blush came to Emma's cheeks. "I avoided running into a dog, hit your town sign."

The dark haired woman pulled back and cocked her head to the side. "Of course, it was you!" She said and Emma looked down, of course this small down would know already what happened.

"Oh, I don't mean anything by it. Are...you're staying with Regina, right?" The women asked and Emma's brow raised.

"How did you know that?"

"They were talking about you, Regina and Henry, this morning, here. Regina stepped in to get an order and she was telling Henry that you could leave if you wanted, that Henry shouldn't believe anything you said." The woman said and something sunk inside Emma.

The brunette stepped back with a smile and threw away the bloodied tissues and washed her hands. "All better! Let me get you a coffee."

"Oh, no. Please, it's really fine. I actually need to be somewhere." Emma said, biting her lip, not quite sure about her feelings.

"Are you staying in town, Emma?" She asked and the blonde nodded.

"Yes. I, uh, didn't catch your name."

"Mary Margaret. I'll see you around, Emma. And sorry for hurting you." Mary Margaret said with a wrinkle of her nose.

A small smile to her lips, Emma waved as she opened the bathroom door. "I'll see you around."

Emma wasn't going to leave. She was going to stay. She was going to spend all her time with Henry. She was going to get to know the kid. Make nice with Regina and then by the end of this stay, hopefully, she could arrange something with the woman about seeing Henry every now and then. There was something pulling Emma to the kid, and when she heard that Regina told him not to trust her, it hurt. Emma wanted him to trust her, to like her, and so far, she had been a jerk to him. Walking down the sidewalk to the house with a spring in her step, she decided that was going to change. She was going to make her behavior up to Henry and Regina.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an awkward dinner, and some bricks are kicked from Regina's walls.

This was awkward.

Emma sat with Henry and Regina at the dinner table, the smell coming from the untouched platter was filling their senses, making Emma’s mouth water. Regina could definitely cook and Emma’s stomach grumbled, but they all sat around the table, looking awkwardly at each other, not touching their food. Henry sat across from Emma, swinging his long legs and occasionally kicking Emma’s shin, but she didn’t say anything thing. She deserved it, and it didn’t hurt anyway. She hadn’t spoken with any of them since she stormed out late that morning. When she came back, either of them weren’t insight, so she went to the guest room and paced; thinking of how she could apologize to both of them. So far, she had nothing.

            Finally, Regina rolled her eyes with a sigh, leaning forward to take a slice of lasagna and placing it on Henry’s plate, giving him some salad and caressing his cheek as she sat back. The brunette then turned to her intruder, producing a fake smile. “Please, Ms. Swan, help yourself.”

With a grumbling stomach, Emma jumped up, plopping a large piece on her plate, forgoing the salad. She dug her fork in, but before she could lift it, she froze, waiting for Regina to get her food as well. Manners, manners, manners. She said to herself in her head, mouth salivating at the smell and look of her food.

Shaking her head, Regina pulled her napkin over her lap and delicately picked her fork and knife up, taking a small bite, and smiling at the warm familiar taste. Emma immediately dug in, a moan filling the deafening silence. “Regina, this is so good. How did you learn how to cook like this?”

Regina cringed at the blonde speaking before she swallowed her bite, but answered her any way. “Practice. I had to learn how to cook after I moved out, so I became good at it.”   
            “Well, mom. I think you are the best.” Henry said, perking up and smiling at his mother, happily take a bite.

Emma and Regina both looked to Henry, both smiling. “Thank you, Henry.” Regina said, going back to her food. It was quiet while they ate, Henry and Regina both done, watching Emma finish her seconds. Regina was amazed how the girl could put away her food and look that good. She blinked at her own thoughts, shoving the idea away, not willing to touch the idea of attraction with a ten-foot pole. Emma reminded her a lot of the new kids she would get in the home. Their first couple of weeks, they would always pack away their food, as if they were afraid it would be taken from them if they didn’t eat it soon. Which, as she thought of it, it probably used to be true for them.

Finished, Emma looked up at the two and smiled, rubbing her stomach. “That was so good Regina. Thank you.”

Her face soften and a brick fell from her wall. “Your welcome, Ms. Swan.”

Emma wrinkled her nose at the name, but shrugged it off, and straightened in her chair, “Um,” She cleared her throat and took a drink of her water. “Henry, I want to say Sorry…” She looked at Regina, her brows raising, before locking her green gaze with Henry’s wide chocolates. “For this morning. I was upset and shouldn’t have walked out and ignored you.” She was stiff and rubbing her hands on her knees, anxiously waiting for his response. What if he denied her, threw her apology away and wanted nothing to do with her? Now that she wanted something, she was expecting for it to run away from her.

Henry smiled, “It’s okay, Emma. I know this is weird for you. But, I’m happy you came back.” He gave a large smile, a small gap in his smile, a tooth coming in.

A weight seemed to be lifted from Emma and she smiled, feeling something flutter in her chest. She then turned her gaze to Regina, her heart picking up pace. “Regina, I am sorry for arguing with you… and yelling at you this morning.” She said, voice low and nervous. She had no idea why she wanted Regina to accept her apology, but she so suddenly needed her to.

The older women starred at her for the longest time, Emma thought she was just going to wave her apology away, nervously biting her lip. “It’s fine, Ms. Swan. We were both irritated this morning. “

Regina was surprised that the blonde apologized, she was trying to form the words to accept her words, but just told her it was fine and stood, needing to do something so she didn’t feel so much like a fool. She gathered all the dishes, uncomfortable now. Emma also hopped up, moving to take stuff from Regina. “Here, let me help.” She said, trying to take plates from her arms.

“No, Ms. Swan, I have it.” She said, trying to pull back from her, but she insisted on helping, still trying to remove items from her arms. Trying to pull away from her, Regina fumbled, losing her grip. The next thing they knew, the plates were tumbling down to the floor, one breaking and glass shattering around them. Henry hopped up to help, but Regina straightened and held her hand out to him. “Henry, don’t move! I have this handled! I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Feeling uncomfortable and nervous and now feeling bad for breaking the plate, Emma gnawed on her lip, bending at the same time to pick up the glass. Their heads knocked together and both women grabbed their heads. “Swan!” Regina yelled, losing her composure to her frustration.

“I’m sorry! Sorry, I’m just trying to help.” She said holding her head as it pounded with pain. Her headache had just gone away and now her vision was blurry with pain.

“Well, stop. Please, I can do this.” She grumbled, rubbing her forehead and slowly bending and picking up the glass. In her napkin.

“Mom, Emma’s bleeding.” Henry said, voice alarmed as is eyes looked at the blood dripping from between her fingers.

“Fuck,” Emma hissed, pulling her hand back and eyeing the proof. This was the second time today.

“Language, Swan.” The older woman hissed, getting all the visible pieces, and stood, slowly closing her eyes at her bleeding head. The woman had just gotten a concussion and here she was bleeding in her dining room. “Please go to the bathroom in your room, clean yourself up.” She demanded as politely as she could, putting her napkin on the other plates and carrying them to the kitchen.

Emma looked to Henry and grimaced, Henry giving her a shrug, not moving from his seat. Sighing at her fuck up, she carefully moved out of the dining room and to the bathroom, as Regina said.

In the Kitchen, Regina took a breath to calm herself down. Things were fine, they were going well, until the woman insisted on helping. For some reason, Emma really tap danced on her nerves. Taking a breath and slowly letting it out, she grabbed the broom and went out to clean the glass. Relieved to find the girl gone, she quickly cleaned up and then moved to Henry, letting him up from his chair. Crouching down to his level, she smiled. “I’m sorry for getting Angry Henry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

Henry cupped her cheeks with his little hands, “It’s okay. Can we watch a movie?”

She warmed, holding his hands to her cheeks. “Not tonight, buddy. You have to finish your home and so do I. Tomorrow, I promise.” She said and slumped, but nodded. “Go on up, and later I’ll be up.”

“Okay,” He said, running around her and up the stairs.

Standing, she finished cleaning up the dining room and then put the remaining food away. Done, she thought she would go to Emma, to see how she was doing. On her walk, down the hall, she told herself, she wasn’t going to argue or fight, she was just going to see how she was faring. Entering the room after a knock, Regina heard hissing and cursing. Rolling her eyes, the blonde was obviously not well. If she just turned around, she could get a good night of sleep and be well rested for the next day. Another curse echoed from the bathroom and she sighed, her shoulders slumping. Of course, she couldn’t just leave her, she was bleeding.

“Ms. Swan?” She called, walking to the bathroom to find the blonde standing before the mirror, her face dirty with blood, her shirt gone, struggling to remove her butterfly stitches from her forehead. “What are you doing?!”

            Emma looked over and pressed her lips into a thin line. “It’s fine, I just have to change these and clean my cut.” She said, biting her lip as she pulled a little and pain struck her again.

            Regina’s eyes were wide, looking around at the mess she was making of herself. She wasn’t even doing it right and was probably going to make it worse. She shouldn’t care, but she moved forward, “Stop, you’re making it worse.” She said, opening the small closet behind her and grabbing a cloth. “Let me.”

            Emma shook her head, she hated being babied and she didn’t want Regina that close to her. “I can do it.”

            “Ms. Swan, we are not having this argument again. Please sit, I’ll change them for you. Besides, it’s my fault.” She said, washing her hands and wetting the cloth and pulling out the first aid kit.

Opening her mouth one second, to do just that, argue, she then snapped it shut and sighed, sitting on the toilet. She didn’t want a repeat of the dining room. “Fine.” She grumbled.

            Regina smiled, gently taking the warm cloth, and cleaning her face. “You are a horrible patient.” Regina said, as Emma squirmed, flinching, and sighing as she tried to clean the blonde up. “Sit still.”

            “I hate this,” Emma said, looking into Regina’s eyes, getting caught in the dark orbs.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Then you should have listened to me earlier.” She remarked and Emma sighed, narrowing her bright greens. She finished cleaning her face and moved to rinse out the cloth, coming back and as quickly as she could, ripping the butterfly stitch off.

            “Ow!” Emma flinched, her hand coming up to rubbing her forehead. Regina stopped her, ripping the second one off, causing her to call out again. “Hey, fuck, a little warning next time.”

            “Continue to curse, especially around my son, Ms. Swan, I’ll do more than rip bandages off you.” She threatened, ripping open an alcoholic wipe.

            Emma glared, but then smiled, stiffening, preparing herself for the sting of the alcohol. “You’re sassy,” She said, looking back into her eyes. “I like it.”

            “I’m sure,” Regina said, another brick from her wall being nudge by the comment. “Hold still, this cream will sting.” She said, putting some ointment on her finger and gently spreading it on the still open cut.

            She was right, it did sting, but she was good and didn’t move. “What did you mean, “This is my fault?” She asked, searching her face.

            Regina finally looked into the eyes so close to hers, “If I would have just told Henry something about him being adopted, or just made something up; he never would have run away and made you come here. Getting into the accident: my fault.” She explained, pulling back to pull a bandage out.

            Emma nodded, understanding, but stilted her head to the side. “It wasn’t your fault, you weren’t driving.” She said, closing her eyes tight as she pressed the bandage to her skin.

            As Emma’s eyes remained closed, waiting for the next bandage, Regina took this time to quickly look her over. She was still shirtless and Regina swallowed quietly, noticing how attractive the blonde intruder really was. Shaking her head, she pressed the bandage to her skin and took a step back, washing her hands. “All done, Ms. Swan.”

            Emma opened her eyes and smiled, standing from the toilet. “Thank you,” She said and started picking up her mess.

            Regina died her hands and took a step back to the door, “Well, goodnight. Try not to injure yourself again. If you’re capable.” She said, letting the corner of her mouth lift before exiting. She went to office, the corner of her lips lifting higher. Maybe having Emma Swan in her home wasn’t as bad as she first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little bit to write this chapter, but here it is. I do just have to say, I ship SwanQueen so fudging hard and love them so much. That's all, carry on and leave your comments and kudos. Please and Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this wonderful idea for this fanfic, and am slowly testing it out. Updates might be slow here and there, due to finals and life. I have two chapters, but am already in love with this story. I hope you like it and I encourage you to give me ideas and comments. (:


End file.
